


Take My Hand

by meganhamner99



Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [14]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blushing, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/pseuds/meganhamner99
Summary: requested by @jacobsknifeplay: Deputy Elisha and Jess Black are out in the Whitetails while Jacob tries to regather his troops.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> this is what a standard commission would look like in reference to how specific you can be with the characters. the word count would increase/decrease depending on what is asked for, as well as the detail would be increased! you can message me on farcryfuckmeup.tumblr.com if you're interested! prices are listed there as well!

The sun was high in the sky today in Hope County, and as Elisha thought this to herself she couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter. Her head swung around in circles as she tried to locate her companion, a hand over her partially exposed stomach as she continued cackling.

“Jess, Jess you’ll never guess what I just fucking thought of.” Elisha wheezed as her boots crunched dry leaves with each step she took towards the hooded woman leaning against a tree. 

Jess looked up from the stick she was whittling, a ghost of a smile on the corner of her lips as she shook her head and her chest bounced with a silent laugh.

“What did you think of, Elee?” Jess raised an eyebrow, her eyes shifting and bouncing as she watched Elisha walk with her hands stretched out to the side, almost as if she were balancing on an invisible beam.

“I sound like a freaking weatherman,” The deputy exclaimed with another laugh as she straightened her posture and the invisible tie around her neck before she started to strut around the tree Jess was leaning against. “The sun is high in the sky today in Hope County with a high chance of explosions and gunfire. There is a weather warning in effect, so keep your kids inside and your rifles by your side, folks. Back to you, Jess.” Once Elisha’s speech was done, she found a spot against the same tree trunk as Jess to rest with her arms folded and her back against the bark. She crossed her legs at the ankles, a proud grin on her face as she adjusted her aviators and Jess giggles a few notes.

It wasn’t often that Jess let herself really relax enough to smile or laugh, but Elee couldn’t blame her either. After the shit the both of them had seen, she wasn’t all that surprised that Jess was as closed off as she was.

“Oh ho, what was that? Jess Black laughing?” Elisha pushed herself off the tree and slowly made her way in front of Jess, who was slouched over a bit as she tried to muffle her laughter.

“Shut up ‘fore I hurt you.” Her voice bounced up and down as she tried to talk through the chuckles, but she was terrible at hiding the smile on her face when she moved her hand to whack Elisha’s shoulder.

“I’ll tell you where I like it best.” Elisha grinned and noticed Jess’s eyes widened a little bit as her cheeks turned dark pink. _Bingo. _The entire afternoon Elisha had been trying to pull even the smallest reaction from Jess, and she finally got it. She could finally give it a rest if she felt so inclined.

“Elisha Abasi, I will have your head on a stick if you don’ knock it off!” Jess tried to sound threatening, but it melted away quite quickly when she continued to laugh even harder. This time she didn’t try to hide it when her hands went to her knees to try and hold herself up.

Warmth bloomed in Elisha’s chest at the sight of it. Jess deserved to be happy and blushing. She was so closed off sometimes Elisha felt that Jess missed out on making new friends and experiencing new things, but as long as she was happy, Elisha didn’t push her to do anything.

“Ah, I’m only joking. You make it too easy, y’know?” Elisha rested an elbow against the tree, just a few inches from where Jess’s head was now that she’d straightened herself back up. Her eyes were latched onto Elisha’s, the soft blue colors reflecting off of Elisha’s rainbow of brown..

“I do not. You do the exact same thing to Boshaw. You get the fucker all riled up and shit. He just always has his god damn brain in the gutter, so it don’ matter much.” Jess’s cheeks were still a light pink and it brought out the faintest smatter of freckles against her skin. There were only a few, but from this distance, Elisha was seeing them for the first time.

“It’s a different kind of thing I do to him. With him it’s all raunchy and meaningless. A joke. But you Jess…” Elisha paused as she moved her thumb under Jess’s chin and encouraged the woman to keep looking at her as she moved a little closer. 

Elisha could see the grey flecks that were sprinkled in with the blue, and she realized it was why Jess’s eyes appeared to be such a light color from afar. Her heart was beating steady in her chest as Jess was frozen against the tree, but she didn’t look afraid as Elisha would’ve guessed.

“What about me?” She had that edge back in her voice, but it wasn’t aggressive like it normally was. Elisha winked and jostled Jess’s chin before taking a step backward with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“You Jess, are someone I always want by my side.” She shrugged and walked over to the log where their weapons lay side by side, partners in crime just like their owners.

When Elisha tossed a glance over her shoulder, Jess was rolling her eyes and heading towards the same log as Elisha, but she had a smile on her face. The grin had faded, as was expected, but a smile was still there with no sign of fading.

“So, where are we going to go next?” Elisha picked up her weapons and strapped them onto her back before picking up Jess’s compound bow and tossing it to her. Jess shrugged as she pulled it over her shoulders, then took her quiver from Elisha with a thoughtful look as their fingers brushed each other.

“I heard about a few different wolf beacon locations, we could go fuck those up if you wanted. You’ve got that list of places the cult took over so we could always go free those up. Or we could just walk or drive around killing those fucking Peggies.” Jess watched Elisha as she strapped her quiver over her back so that she could easily grab arrows when she needed them, and Elisha’s tongue was poking out as she considered the options.

“I’m fine as long as I’m with you, Black. We’ll wander for a bit and go from there, how ‘bout that?” Elisha grinned over at Jess, who nodded in response. She held out her hand to Elisha with a lopsided smile and a shrug.

“All we ever need is each other, Elee. We fucking got each other’s backs and that’s all that matters, dep.” Elisha was a bit taken aback that Jess had decided to say something so revealing, which for Jess was a lot. Elisha found herself blushing this time and she scratched her cheeks as she looked down at the ground.

“Yeah, that’s all that matters.” Elisha let Jess pull her in the direction of the nearest road, both women with smiles on their faces and warmth in their chests.


End file.
